2152
Events * January ** arrives on a planet to scavenge material from a derelict Kantare supply ship. They offer to the castaways to make repairs and ultimately rescue Ezral and Liana. ( ) ** Captain Jonathan Archer is instrumental in the liberation of Detention Complex 26 on Tandar Prime which later gives him a reputation of legendary proportions as an invincible warrior. ( ) ** Enterprise makes first contact with the Kreetassans, which ends in a misunderstanding. During their departure a symbiotic lifeform attaches to Enterprise. It captures and assimilates four of the crew (Archer, Tucker, Rostov, and Kelly) but eventually it is transported to its homeworld. ( ) * February ** On its way to Risa, Enterprise is ordered to retrieve Vulcan Ambassador V'Lar, who stands accused of criminal misconduct, from the planet Mazar. Enterprise becomes the first Earth starship to reach the speed of warp 5 while fleeing from Mazarite vessels. ( ) ** Enterprise picks up a distress call from an alien craft. After the rescue and repairs, Zobral invites Archer and Tucker for a meal in the desert of Cygniai Expanse. In the process he requests their assistance with the war against the Torothans. In the process the Torothans attack the encampment. Archer and Tucker are lost in the desert before being rescued by a shuttlepod. ( ) ** Enterprise arrives to Risa and some of her crew members take a shore leave. Archer is approached by an attractive Tandaran agent, Keyla; Tucker and Reed and robbed; Sato flirts with an alien man. ( ) * March ** The mining colony on Paraagan II is destroyed by the Suliban Cabal in an effort to frame the crew of Enterprise and discredit their mission. ( ) ** Enterprise visits Tessik Prime. Crewman Fisher came down with a case of Rigelian fever, necessitating the inoculation of the entire crew by Doctor Phlox with a vaccine containing millions of genetically-altered microbes. ( ) * April ** The first known contact between vessels representing Earth and the Romulan Star Empire occurs. Visual contact between crews is not made. ( ) ** After the damage inflicted by the Romulan minefield, Enterprise visits a mysterious automated repair station. During the repairs, Travis Mayweather is abducted. ( ) ** Enterprise visits Kreetassa in a failed attempt to trade plasma injectors only to end in another misunderstanding because Porthos watered their Alvera trees. Archer eventually proceeds with a long and ritualistic apology, which is accepted. ( ) ** Being in need of deuterium, the crew of Enterprise helps some alien mining colonists how to defend themselves against Klingon harassers. ( ) ** On Pernaia Prime, Archer helps T'Pol apprehend Menos, a Vulcan fugitive. ( ) ** Enterprise visits a pre-warp planet. Reed loses his communicator, which causes him and Archer to be arrested as spies of "The Alliance". To avoid cultural contamination, they play along until a cloaked Suliban cell ship, piloted by Tucker, rescues them. ( * August ** Enterprise approaches a trinary star system housing a Class IV black hole for observations. The radiation affects the behavior of the crew except T'Pol. When all the crew is unconscious, she revives Archer and together they pilot the ship outside the stellar influence. However Reed's earlier obsession with the ship's security results in a system which becomes standard procedure in the ship as tactical alert. ( ) * September ** Enterprise answers a distress call from a Retellian cargo ship. Tucker goes to help with the repairs but uncovers the abduction of Kaitaama, the First Monarch of Krios Prime. The two end up on a planet until rescued by the crew of Enterprise. Eventually (September 12) a Kriosian battle cruiser transports Kaitaama back to her planet. ( ) ** (18) The crew of the Enterprise attempts to visit an unexplored planet when a group of stranded Takrets warn them about a perilous neutronic wave front. The crew retires to the safety of the ship's reinforced catwalk while members of the Takret Militia board the ship looking for the fugitives. ( ) ** While testing a prototype auto-pilot, Tucker's shuttle is downed by an Arkonian pilot on one of a gas giant's 62 moons. Both men try to fix their respective ships, stalled by the alien's distrust and hostile nature. Enterprise s search efforts are further hampered by the selenium isotope on the moons' atmospheres, but eventually Tucker manages to use the alien's transceiver. ( ) ** Interspecies Medical Exchange on Dekendi III. Feezal Phlox comes on board Enterprise and reunites with her husband; she helps Tucker install a neutron microscope. T'Pol's suffering from Pa'nar Syndrome is revealed and Archer tries to secure her position in the ship. ( ) ** With the help of Archer as a mediator between the Andorians and Vulcans, Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran agree on a cease fire between the Vulcans and Andorians on Paan Mokar. Enterprise under Tucker stops an orbital conflict between the two forces. Shran and Soval end their negotiations in positive mood, setting the stage for future negotiations. ( ) * October-'December' ** Enterprise finds a small craft from the future adrift in space, and both the Suliban and the mysterious Tholians are intent on retrieving it. First contact between an Earth vessel and the Tholian Assembly occurs. ( ) ** Captain Archer and Commander Tucker visit Keto-Enol, and have a successful first contact with the Enolians. On their way out, they are arrested for what the Enolian Guard thought was contraband. On their way to Canamar on an Enolian transport, Kuroda hijacks the ship. With the help of an official, Enterprise finds the transport and rescues the crew. ( ) ** Enterprise is apprehended by the Wisp ship. The Wisps attempt to take over her crew and continue their existence. Dr. Phlox, advised by T'Pol, floods the ship with CO2 and frees all the crew of the Wisps' influence. Enterprise quickly pulls away from their ship and destroys it by firing two spatial torpedoes into the interior. ( ) ** Jonathan Archer is convicted in a Klingon tribunal of assisting Arin'Sen renegades fleeing from Raatooras. He is incarcerated in imprisonment on Rura Penthe but flees. Relationships between the Klingon Empire and Earth continue to deteriorate. ( ) * Other Earth first contacts this year include the Arkonians, the Kriosians, the Kreetassans, the Retellians, the Risians, Wisps, and the Takret. (ENT Seasons 1 and 2) Episodes * January ** ** * February ** ** ** * March ** ** * April ** ** ** * May - July ** ** ** ** * August ** ** * September ** ** * October - December ** ** ** ** ** ** ** sv:2152 bg:2152 de:2152 es:2152 fr:2152 ja:2152年 nl:2152 pl:2152